


A bit of before

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Little Empires [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of a prequel, I guess. Set a few years before Little Empires. Michael has found out what Ferrari are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of before

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this popped into my head and I thought I would share. :)

Of course, he’d known all along that something wasn’t really… _right_. Michael had never been able to put his finger on it though and put the strange feeling down to paranoia. After all, there was no evidence that anything was wrong, just a gut feeling. His friends would tell him he put too much thought into gut feelings, tell him that his gut had more of a brain than he did. Maybe they were right.

Now he _knew_ though. He knew what Ferrari was up to and he knew he needed to get out. He was old enough to leave. He was an adult, and he’d already had job offers. People _wanted_ him. Ferrari wanted his powers. He didn’t understand most of what he’d heard, but there was no missing what they were talking about. Exploiting power possessors.

He had two choices now: leave, or find a way of stopping them. Because they _couldn’t_ just do this. There had to be a rule or something. Rights. He didn’t know, but he would find someone who did. He couldn’t just leave, even if that was what every instinct he had was telling him to do. If he left, they would just find someone else.

Michael closed his eyes, leaned back on the sofa, and took a deep breath. Panicking about this was not going to get him anywhere. Except, possibly, in some Ferrari laboratory and that was the outcome he was trying to avoid.

Something heavy was placed on his lap, winding Michael for a second, and he cautiously opened his eyes, unsure what to expect.

Felipe peered at him. “You’re sad.”

Michael stared at the child on his lap.

They couldn’t do this. He wasn’t going to let them.

“Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad, Felipe,” Michael tried, but the child didn’t seem to be buying it.

“Let me make you better.”

“I’m fine.”

“Let me make you better, Michael, please,” Felipe said, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Rob says I need to practice. Even if you are not sad. Which you are. I know.”

“Alright,” Michael said, gently, moving Felipe so he was sat beside him rather than on top of him. Felipe quickly made himself more comfortable, lying with his head on Michael’s lap and both hands curled around one of Michael’s.

“Why are you sad?” Felipe asked, again, quieter this time.

“I’m not sad,” Michael lied. Felipe was too young to understand what was going on and it would only upset him, make him think they weren’t a real family and they _were_. Or, _they_ were, at least.

“It’s because you have to go soon, isn’t it?” Felipe said.

“Go?” Michael asked, frowning down at his brother. “Where am I going?”

Felipe shrugged, peering at the hand he was holding. “Away. Because you are a grown up.”

“I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” Michael said, gently, running his fingers through Felipe’s hair. “And, when I do go, you will be the first one to know, alright?”

“Ok.”

“And don’t think you’re going to get rid of me that easily,” Michael said, grinning. “I’ll still be around, watching you in assessments and stuff. I’m not disappearing.”

“Alright,” Felipe said, and Michael couldn’t tell if he believed him or not, but it seemed to be working.

The next day, Michael disappeared.


End file.
